De muertes y maldiciones
by Zarket than Black
Summary: La muerte persiguió a Bruno desde su mismísimo nacimiento. creció sin saber lo que era la estabilidad o tener una familia duradera, porque todos morían. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo un niño, y muchas muertes fueron necesarias para que comprendiese la terrible verdad de las creencias de su abuelo, que su mera presencia provocaba la muerte de los que le rodeaban.


Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro Bajo la Luna Roja.

El sorteo estaba CLARÍSIMAMENTE amañado por las locas de las OTPs y me ha tocado escribirle a **Misila**. Quería hacerle la tercera, pero al final he tenido que hacer la segunda, que bueno, me ha salido horriblemente corta y espantosa y debería tirarla a un triturador de basuras, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. O eso dicen. Espero que te guste.

* * *

Bruno había comenzado a matar desde mucho antes de tener conciencia. No era un asesino normal, de hecho técnicamente no era un asesino, pero aun así mataba. No lo hacía como la gente pensaba que era la única forma de asesinar: con cuchillos, o sogas, o pistolas. No. Él mataba provocando desgracias a su alrededor.

La primera muerte de la que fue consciente fue la de su abuela. La pérdida de tal familiar fue su trágico regalo por su tercer año de vida. En el velatorio estuvo gimoteante, desconsolado, pero nada ablandó el corazón de su abuelo.

—Esto es por tu culpa —le siseó en cuanto tuvieron un momento a solas. El jovencito no lo entendía. ¿Qué significaba estar maldito? ¿Por qué era él el culpable de que su abuela no volviese a despertar nunca más? El hombre con bata blanca había dicho que a su abuela la había matado un infarto. ¿Pero qué era un infarto? ¿Por qué lo había provocado él?

No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que su abuelo estaba enfadado. Y que ahora que habían cerrado el autobús de su abuela no la volvería a ver nunca. Salvo en el Sueño.

* * *

No recordaba la primera vez que había soñado el Sueño. Probablemente siempre lo había hecho. Pero esa noche, tal y como había pensado, volvió al escenario. Y al público (a aquella mujer que, sabía, era su madre, a aquel hombre con una sonrisa alentadora que sospechaba que era su padre, a aquella familia, que formaba parte de sus primeros recuerdos borrosos) se unió su abuela. El niño se quedó allí, mirándola, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Qué querían? No lo sabía, pero le dolía pensar en la posibilidad de que realmente él los hubiese matado a todos.

Sólo habían pasado unos meses cuando uno de sus criados cayó enfermo y, en el curso de apenas tres semanas, sufrió complicaciones y murió. Una semana después una de sus criadas murió en un accidente de tráfico. Los dos criados que le quedaban, uno un hombre y el otro una mujer, no soportaron más. Fueron a ver al abuelo del chico y dejaron clara su postura. Se iban. Para siempre.

—¿Dónde vais? —el niño había escuchado las voces, pues ninguno de los dos había escondido la histeria, y se acercó cuando vio que aquellas dos personas a las que conocía mejor que a su propio abuelo se iban a aquella hora, sin sus uniformes puestos. Se acercó a la mujer, intentando agarrarle la mano, pero ella se apartó. Estaba aterrorizada.

—¡Aparta, demonio!

Bruno nunca había visto a Ada –pues tal era su nombre- dirigirse así a él, como si fuera un repugnante insecto que debería ser aplastado a la mayor brevedad posible. La situación lo dejó conmocionado, mirándola con sus ojitos completamente abiertos, escondidos tras sus gafas. La mujer sintió un remalazo de lástima por un momento, pero su terror era demasiado grande como para quedarse allí, y al instante se alejó del lugar.

El niño se quedó allí de pie, mirándose las zapatillas, durante largo rato. Sabía lo que había pasado: los dos criados se habían sumado a sus sueños, y comenzaba a pensar que su abuelo tenía razón. Estaba maldito, condenaba a la muerte a todos a su alrededor. Una mano sobre su hombro acabó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que levantara su mirada. Su abuelo lo contemplaba con sus duros ojos, esos que desde que muriese su abuela lo cargaban con la culpa.

—¿L-los he matado yo, no? —Bruno ni se había dado cuenta de cuándo había comenzado a llorar, pero eso era lo que pasaba. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Ante cualquier otro niño su abuelo se habría sentido conmovido debido a la tristeza que se veía que sentía. Pero el de Bruno había perdido a toda su familia desde que el joven había nacido. Demasiado dolor para sentir pena por el causante de sus muertes.

—Claro que sí, ya sabes que estás maldito. Provocas la muerte a tu paso.

El llanto del niño no se calmó, pero tampoco se intensificó. Se miraba los pies, preguntándose por qué aquella maldición le había tocado a él.

—¿E-enton-ces si-siempre estaré so-solo?

El anciano a su lado frunció el ceño. Por un instante, sólo por un instante, sufrió un acceso de debilidad ante el sufrimiento de su nieto. Y si bien un mes más tarde se maldeciría por ello (y él sabía que lo haría), se permitió caer ante él. Quizás si se limitaba el número de horas al día que el chico contactaba con el entorno se podría evitar su ostracismo social.

* * *

Una semana más tarde Bruno comenzó a ir a la guardería. Su abuelo le había impuesto reglas muy duras: sólo estaría allí tres horas al día, y no debía estar mucho tiempo con cada niño. Intentaba con esto, infructuosamente, evitar que la fatalidad de Bruno tuviese tiempo de pegarse a uno de los infantes.

No fue a uno al que se le pegó, sino a dos. Un solo mes después, la misma noche, dos de los jóvenes compañeros de su jardín de infancia aparecieron en sus sueños. Aquella vez no lloró, pero profundamente arrepentido fue a ver a su abuelo, que al instante llamó al responsable del lugar. Efectivamente, la tarde anterior dos de los niños habían muerto.

Bruno, por fin, comprendió que el anciano tenía razón. Mantener contacto con él provocaba que los demás murieran irremisiblemente, y ya eran demasiadas las víctimas de su maldición. Fue su abuelo quien lo sacó del jardín de infancia, pero la verdad era que él mismo no quería volver a ir. No quería matar más gente.

A pesar de las instrucciones del anciano hombre los criados y cocineros que regularmente contrataba (y despedía) intentaron acercarse al niño que crecía solitario. Era el propio Bruno, consciente cada noche de su maldición, el que ponía el máximo espacio posible entre él y aquellas personas inocentes. No era justo que matase de forma tan inexorable, sencillamente no podía permitir que personas sin culpa alguna murieran por él. Por ello no permitió que aquellos desconocidos dejasen de serlo. Pronto se aprendió la rutina y obligación de cada trabajador, y se aseguró de tener un horario que las evitase. Cada vez que se encontraba con ellos fingía desinterés y frialdad. Deseaba conocerlos, pero por el propio bien de ellos fingía que era un solitario que no quería saber nada de nadie. Y así, poco a poco, esa impresión fue calando en cada nuevos trabajadores, advertido en muchas ocasiones por los anteriores.

Y así, poco a poco, él mismo llegó a creer que su máscara era real.


End file.
